


Horizons And New Beginnings

by Dragonsrule18



Series: The Papyrisk Chronicles [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Drabble, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Papyrus (Undertale)-centric, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: With his brother and his friend by his side, Papyrus sees the sun for the first time.





	Horizons And New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one hundred word drabble for the Reddit Daily Prompts. The word of the day was "Horizon."

Papyrus stood between his brother and Frisk as he watched the beautiful glow of the sun as it sank below the horizon, lighting up the clouds with the most dazzling colors he had ever seen.

Sans looked happier than he had seen him in a long time as they gazed at the sky. Papyrus took his brother's hand, and Sans turned to him with a smile that was for once genuine.

Frisk, the girl who had freed them all, grinned to them. Papyrus grinned back and wrapped his free arm around her.

It was the greatest moment of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
